fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Caagr98/Trolland
.D Can't wait. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 21:09, May 24, 2011 (UTC) We've made a map now. 15:09, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Trololo and Tralala! Lol, sorry. Got that Kirby anime on the brain. Anyway, nice job on the map. What's Troll Disease? LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 23:14, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :It's a disease changing your head into a Trollface and making you go crazy. Our great King has an antidote, if that's needed. 07:40, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::And do you mean these? 08:01, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Yerp. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 01:51, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ... .......Facepalm. DMSwordsmaster Talk 10:09, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :Please say something interesting next time. 19:21, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Greetings! This is a message from Verdebot, the ambassador of Royal Hex Land. We wish to make a peace pact with Trolland to avoid any arguments and/or wars that might have taken place if we had not done this. Please give us your answer as soon as this letter is received. Thank you. Sincerely, VDBT - Messanger of Royal Hex Land :We are glad to have gotten some interest, and accept your sincere offer. 19:20, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :As a humble messenger, I request that the castle of Lord DMSwrodsmaster also be in this pact. We will assist in any form of war emergency if you agree. As a result, all 3 of our kingdoms can flourish in safety. This is merely a message that Lord DMSwordsmaster requested me to deliver to you. Do you accept? DMS. PS: You gotta love the way I'm teaching her the english language. 0D ::We are very happy to accept this. We will soon request the Celestial section to shape some more portals, if you accept. But it's not on this page you should talk about Varkain's english lessons. We can, though, agree she's learning quickly. 20:04, June 28, 2011 (UTC) We come in peices! ...Er... *Tape reel starts rolling* This is a message from- Lazro and Company! Robocalling you to ask you- to have peace. Please leave a response after the tone. Thank you for your time, and thank you for using OB/Noxious Robocall! *BEAP :)* _ We accept this, and hope you have enough weapons/patience for our war with Poisonshot. 07:27, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I can bez.... an ALLY? I want to see Poisonshit BURN. Gamelover101 here. Does this mean you want to be an ally? 16:46, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes. P.S. New sig! :D |||| |||| 20:08, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Count me in.... ....as an ally. 19:15, July 3, 2011 (UTC) More allies? Absolutely. How many admins are there left now? 19:21, July 3, 2011 (UTC) : Just ZoshiX, I think. 19:24, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :Depends on if you count Ludicrine. And Waddle D33. 19:29, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't think D33 counts, since he's more focused on keeping the wikis fresh, but Ludicrine....? I'm pretty sure yes. 19:36, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Don't confuse Ludicrine with Royal Hex Land. But that might count. 20:01, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, the members of Royal Hex Land are my pets, so I guess I count as an ally... LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 12:13, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Only ZoshiX left then. 12:22, July 5, 2011 (UTC) WHY?????????? It's Gamelover's Co., not Gamelover101's Co. FIX IT. 15:36, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay, picky. 15:39, July 11, 2011 (UTC) http://fanball.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Caagr98#ZE_WAR Derp. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 20:45, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Is this it? I wouldn't be suprised if the Trollfaces will be repopulated by .... 22:10, September 13, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Please don't start with this, that would lead into a brouhaha (or donnybrook, in worse cases), and that would certainly be no fun. I'm just trying to C98's life (this sounds awkward).... 22:33, September 13, 2011 (UTC) no. I don't care how much Trolland means to you. It was destroyed. You read that it was destroyed. It stays destroyed. All edits that change this will be rollbacked. Good day. After 3 rollbacks, it gets protected. Meaning only admins can edit it. I don't care how much you dislike this enough to undo every one of my edits to keep your horrible RP alive. Its dead. DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:36, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Rollback counter- 1